


Party at David's

by NimmCayn



Series: Times Sam and Colby Got Nasty [1]
Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Other, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, he likes it tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 07:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimmCayn/pseuds/NimmCayn
Summary: Colby goes to look for a coin hidden in the woods at David's Halloween party and finds a whole lot more.





	Party at David's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. I hate it.

Colby huffed with frustration, his knees getting scratched on the rocky forest floor as he rooted around for the coin David had said was out there. It was too cold, and he was dressed way to skimpily to be out in the damn forest when it was 50 fucking degrees. All this was doing was fucking up his costume. It was a sexy fucking costume. 

The outfit was simple and a bit cliché; black and white tulle of his outfit skirt ruffled against the thigh high striped lace garters and the toes of his thick black pumps dug into the dirt. The bodice of the outfit was tight against his chest, with a lacy tie up front and a pink bow on his neckline, the sleeves poufing out at his wrists with see through finger gloves. He’d even gone the extra mile and picked out a little lacy black thong with a pink bow right over his cock.

He cussed again, turning to the old well that sat in the small clearing next to him, standing up to pick up the bucket. No coin. Seriously? This fucking game was going to end with him strangling David to death while everyone drunkenly cheered. He let the pail go, hearing it slam against the side of the well as he turned, hands on his corseted hips.

Where the fuck could the thing be? He looked for other places that David could’ve hidden it, considering that it might be in a tree or something, before he was jolted out of his furious thoughts by a thud behind him. The sound of metal scratching on something… big… had him spinning around to see something huge emerging from within the well. He backed up, nearly tripping over a fallen tree branch, as the thing wormed its way from within the hole. What the fuck was this thing?

As it thumped further out of the well, Colby’s eyes widened in horror. What the fuck. What the actual fuck. Tentacles? There was a fucking tentacle monster coming out of the fucking well. Three large, red tentacles snaked around the entrance, smaller tentacles writhing around them, and the well water sloshed as if something was being dragged through it. Nothing concrete, like some idiot wearing a costume or something that would make more sense than this fuckery, showed itself, but the tentacles grew longer and fatter as they inched forward. 

Colby’s brain just fucking short circuited and he screamed in unholy terror, no longer giving a flying fuck about the damn coin, turning on his heels and scrambling through the trees to get away from whatever the fuck that thing was. He stumbled through the mucky undergrowth, the wet sounds of the tentacles never far behind him, just about shitting himself in pure and utter fear.

Is the thing fucking chasing him? Fuck this was NOT fucking happening.

He quickly tucked himself at the base of a large tree, huddling down into the wood with the hopes that whatever it was wouldn’t find him. The sound of the sloshing stilled, and Colby thought for just a moment that he could be in the clear, before it occurs to him that the sound didn’t grow fainter like it was moving away, it simply stopped. Shit. Fuck. His heart raced and he struggled to control his breathing so the thing wouldn’t hear him even though he was pretty sure he had been discovered. He heard water drip somewhere near him and he just fucking knew it’s right there. He was fucked and he sure as hell had no clue what to do. Maybe if he stayed still it wouldn’t be able see him. Like a T-rex. He vaguely remembered that shit from Jurassic Park. It was in a movie, so it’s got to be true.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shivered as he heard the thing move again. It’s so fucking close, he can feel it. It’s right fucking there. He cracks his eyes open to see a tentacle, a fucking TENTACLE, slithering its way around the tree towards him and he nopes the fuck out of that, squeezing his eyes closed again. 

If he can’t see it, maybe it won’t see him. Sound logic.

He felt a tentacle hover over his stomach as if it wasn’t sure he was there, so he held his breath as best he can. He could hear the water dripping off it back into the muck he was crouched in, and for a few long moments, it was a standoff to see which would blink first.

The tentacle touched his torso, prodding him, checking him out. A second tentacle came down on his head and slid its way down to his cheek. It was smooth and a little bit slimy and Colby was almost certain that he was going to pass out from fear.

This is it, he thought. This is how I fucking die. In the middle of the woods wearing a maid costume on Halloween. He just hoped that whatever this thing was would make it quick and that it wouldn’t hurt too much.

 

He felt the tentacle at his stomach slide lower and under the tight bodice of his dress, and it’s cool skin made him shudder, tears starting to run down his cheeks. It inched toward his back and when it meets the tree, the suckers attached to him, pulling him forward. He tried to resist. He tried to stay against the tree, but the thing was too big, too strong, and he planted a foot to keep his balance as it tugged him from his spot. The appendage on his torso snaked around his back as the one on his face slid around his neck and for a moment, he was sure that was how it was going to end. It wasn’t though, as the tentacle found the back of his corset and joined its twin under his clothes. The thing groped around his chest and back for a few moments, Colby shivering from the cold and the feeling of their wetness on his skin before a smaller tentacle wrapped itself around his ankle and pulled him so harshly that he slammed into the dirt with a cry of pain. It didn’t stop pulling him, hauling him away from his shitty hiding spot.

Clawing at the mucky dirt beneath him, Colby jolted in horror as the thing wrapped itself up over his knees and thighs, bands tightening and coiling over each other while he struggled, successfully stopping him from kicking at the monster in an attempt to free himself. Two tentacles slightly smaller than the ones binding his legs wrapped themselves around his wrists and encircled their way up his arms, pulling them up and away from his body, completely barring him from fighting back other than wiggling his torso and hips. 

 

The tentacles encasing his body pulled him up a bit into the air, rearranging him so that each of his legs were separate from the other before pulling him into a spread eagle position. He tried to look down at his chest, but sensing his intent, a tentacle found its way to his throat, not squeezing yet, but laying there heavily as a promise. The thing was going to tear him the fuck apart. That’s how he was going to die. 

 

He began struggling again, the best he could at least, as the tentacles tore at his clothing, the thinner ones tearing at his stockings and snaking their ways up his thighs. Tentacles rippled under his bodice, ripping the soft fabric as they searched his skin for something before one settled on his pebbled nipple, the wet suckers dragging across it way to sensually to be a mistake.

 

Suddenly, clear as fucking day, Colby knew they weren’t going to kill him. Things that want to kill you don’t normally grope you and mess with your nipples. This thing… this thing wanted to fuck him. 

 

He made to scream again, hoping someone would come to but the opening of his mouth was greeted by a fat tentacle. The appendage roughly forced itself down his inexperienced throat, before pulling out again. It pushed in quickly, forcing itself deeper this time, not letting him gag. It rested with the tip hitting the back of his throat, jaws pried wide apart. His throat quivered around it, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt certain he was choking to death.

 

A different tentacle, one of the thin ones, tore through his panties, the shredded fabric falling to the forest floor, and slithered up, cupping Colby’s ass. Once again, his limbs were spread apart, though farther than the last time. Unlike before, his bottom half was naked, so this stretching exposed his tight hole and cock to the chilly air around him. He squirmed again in desperation, though he doubted he could break free until the creature decided he could. 

 

Colby whimpered in pure fear as one of the smallest tentacles moved up to his cock, lightly circling the tip. Slowly, almost lazily, it stroked over his slit, making the human jolt in unexpected, unwanted pleasure. The tip of the tentacle found its way to his slit again, where it pushed inside, making him scream, tears escaping from the corners of his eyes, bucking his hips in a vain attempt to get away. The tentacle pushed deeper and deeper, not stopping until it embedded itself all the way in his cock. He whimpered more, trying to beg to be released while his thighs trembled. 

 

The tentacles obviously gave zero fucks about his costume; tearing it up until it could only vaguely be considered a maid outfit, tentacles secreting a strange liquid that left his skin sticky and cold. The thing in his mouth thrust deeper and wriggled, saliva dripping from the corners of Colby’s stretched lips and coating the already slimy appendage. Pulling back, the tentacle slid down his partially exposed chest as he gasped for breath, whining highly as the thing drug itself over his soft cock and down his balls, leaving a trail of wetness in its wake.

 

He whimpered in fear and struggled more as the thing circled his little pucker, trying to buck away but only serving to push his ass closer to the probing member which began to leak excess amounts of the sticky fluid, coating his asscheeks and hole. Colby cried out as it inched closer to his crack, sighing in relief when it removed itself, coiling down his slim legs to join the others at his ankles. His victory, however, was short lived as an even larger tentacle appeared from below him. The thing was spotted blush red and possessed a terrifyingly phallic shape.

 

Fuck.

 

The thing rubbed against his entrance as he bucked, dripping with the liquid. It wound past his asscheeks, pressing against his hole until the tapered tip breached him. Colby surged up, screaming and trying to get away. The pain surged through him and he already felt at his limit. As it pressed forwards, he began to panic.

 

“Please oh god no! Stop! It wont fit!” He sobbed, “It’s to big, it won’t fit! I’ve never done this! Stop! No!”

 

This only seemed to spur the monster on, as it stilled for only a moment before shoving itself as far as it could naturally go. Colby whimpered and shrieked, tears running down his face; this fucking thing was going to tear him apart. It probed around for a moment, pressing and pressing, before something that wasn’t supposed to give gave away and with a rough thrust, the tentacle forced itself high into Colby, its sheer volume enough to distend his stomach at least a few inches.

 

He was so full that he felt as if he could feel the tentacle in his throat. He yelped as the huge rod started to fuck into him with abandon, his small body being jostled back and forth as the base of the tentacle slapped against his cheeks like a spanking. The tentacle that had left his mouth coiled back up his torso and filled his mouth again, thrusting in time with the one in his ass so that he was nothing but a ragdoll being fucked into like a whore. A skinny tentacle joined the one in his ass, burying itself into his hole and finding his sweet spot, rubbing against it as shocks of pleasure joined the pain.

 

Colby’s eyes rolled back in his head as his cock filled up around the thing in his slit, the tentacle fucking into his virgin hole rougher than he had ever fucked any girl. His cock was achingly hard, his body betraying him as hot tears trailed down his face, pleasure building and building but never spilling over because of the tentacle in his dick.

He sobbed around the tentacle fucking his throat, the tentacles at his nipples sucking them until they ached overwhelmingly. The need to cum was quickly overtaking the panic and pain, and the tentacle in his ass was swelling, stretching his ass out in a way that made him tremble with pleasure. The one in his cock pulled itself from his slit, wrapping around his dick and jerking him off along to the thrusts of the tentacles.

 

After a few minutes of excruciating pleasure and pain, the tentacles both stilled, pulsing as hot come flooded into Colby’s ass and throat, the tiny tentacles at his dick speeding up until his body racked in pleasure, moaning around the fat thing in his mouth as strings of cum shot from his abused prick, painting the tentacles in white. The tentacles continued to thrust, filling him up to the brim with gallons of their seed.

 

Colby cried out, overstimulated, as the tentacles sucked on his nipples, rubbed his prostate, and roughly fucked into him with relentless abandon. His cock already painfully hard again, throbbing and spilling over again as his vision went white and he went pliant against the tentacles holding him in the air, too fucked out to fight.

 

The tentacles finished fucking him up into the air, pulling out of his abused holes and allowing the smaller tentacles to fuck into him, barely leaving a dent on him as they chased their release, filling him up until seed dripped from between his thighs. His dick pulsed again, pain shooting through his body with his orgasm. Satisfied with their spent fucktoy, the tentacles lowered him back to the ground, laying him on the forest floor. The biggest tentacle shoved itself back into him, jolting him as he moaned tiredly, laying its claim on him so that he wouldn’t forget how well they had fucked and bred him.

 

The tentacles slithered away, fading into the forest as Colby drifted off into a fucked out sleep, greenish cum dripping from between his rounded cheeks.


End file.
